ekspresi
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: ekspresi merupakan hal asing yang belum teridentifikasi pada diri Tsumugu. ・ tsumuchisa semi-canon fanfiction.


_Tsumugu itu datar. Setenang air tanpa arus dan selurus jalan tak berkerikil. Ia tak butuh senyuman hangat, serta luapan emosi yang membuncah membalutinya. Cukup dengan wajah datar dan... Tsumugu punya cara sendiri untuk membuat deruan napas Chisaki memburu tak tertahan._

* * *

**nagi no asukara © okada mari  
nagi no asukara © p.a works  
a tsumuchisa fanfiction by sugirusetsuna**

* * *

** ekspresi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To_ Tsumugu:  
_Gomen, sepertinya aku nggak bisa mengantarmu ke stasiun hari ini, yuuki-san tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak dan dia memintaku untuk menggantikan shiftnya sore ini. Gomen Tsumugu... _

Gadis bersurai biru tua itu menatap layar ponselnya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Pesan yang baru saja ia kirim tiga menit yang lalu itu terus saja mengusik pikirannya sedari tadi. Perasaan bersalah yang menyelimutinya tak jua terkikis barang sebaris. Bahkan kata _'gomen'_ dan alasan yang logis yang tersurat di pesannya tidak membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Chisaki melipat ponselnya asal dan menaruhnya di atas meja ruang 'jaganya' begitu saja. Rumah sakit tempatnya praktik itu tampak lengan, dan seharusnya tigapuluh menit yang akan datang (menjadi) semakin lengan karena kekosongan eksistensinya. Seharusnya begitu. Seharusnya ia mengantar kepergian Tsumugu ke Kota untuk melanjutkan studinya sore ini. Tapi, _uh_, _yah_, semua di luar perkiraan.

Katup mungil Chisaki tampak menghelan pelan. Uap yang terbentuk di udara kurang dari sepersekian detik menghilang dalam bauran angin. Dan dua puluh lima menit telah terlewati, tak juga tanda-tanda pesan baru masuk menghampiri ponselnya.

Chisaki semakin gelisah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_From_ Chisaki:  
_Gomen, sepertinya aku nggak bisa mengantarmu ke stasiun hari ini, yuuki-san tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak dan dia memintaku untuk menggantikan shiftnya sore ini. Gomen Tsumugu... _

Pria dengan bola mata sekelam giok itu mematri setiap kata yang terdapat di pesan itu dalam-dalam. Sedalam napas yang baru saja ia keluarkan di detik yang lalu. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Datar dan tampak tenang—selalu begitu. Entah siapa yang tahu ia pernah tertawa apa tidak, tersenyum apa tidak, marah apa tidak, entahlah itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Hanya suara helaan napas tertahanlah yang menunjukan 'perubahan'-nya saat ini. Seakan memberat dari sebelumnya. Seperti terusik akan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang sedang dibacanya saat ini.

Pria itu lekas menaruh ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku mantelnya. Diliriknya arloji silvernya sekilas, kemudian beralih ke arah rel kereta api yang tampak lengan.

Tiga menit lagi.

Lebih cepat daripada itupun tak masalah, _toh_ Tsumugu tidak menunggu siapapun. Tidak menanti siapapun.

Benarkan?

Benarkan?

Benarkan?

Benar... _kah_?

"Tsumugu-_kun_!"

...tidak, itu salah.

Sesosok gadis dengan bola mata sebiru lautan tampak tergesa berlari menghampirinya. Meskipun wajahnya tampak memerah seakan kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Meskipun mungkin ia lupa untuk mengganti seragam perawatnya dengan baju kaos, rok dan mantel yang biasa sering ia gunakan. Ya, meskipun begitu ia tetap berlari. Berlari menuju ke arah di mana eksistensi yang dikenalnya berdiri.

Segaris lengkungan asing tampak menghiasi wajah tampan pria itu.

Tunggu! Tsumugu t-e-r-s-e-n-y-u-m?

"Chisaki..." hanya satu kata dengan nada datar yang menyambut kedatangan gadis itu ketika ia tepat mendaratkan kakinya di hadapan Tsumugu.

Chisaki tampak memegangi dadanya dengan napas yang memburu. "_Yokatta_, masih sempat, hah... hah... hah..."

"Aku pikir kamu menggantikan _shift_ Yuuki-_san_?"

"Jadi kamu tidak senang kalau aku datang?"

Tsumugu terdiam. Chisaki memasang wajah masam.

"Aku...s-senang,"

Ucapan Tsumugu yang entah mengapa terdengar sedikit terbata membuat pupil Chisaki melebar seketika.

"Benarkah?" kali ini gadis bersurai biru tua itu bertanya dengan bolamata yang berbinar.

"_Aa_."

"_Aa_?"

Tsumugu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dan seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Huh, hanya itu?"

Tsumugu terdiam dan Chisaki (lagi dan lagi) memasang tampang masam.

"Maksudmu?"

Chisaki melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik kelam Tsumugu.  
"Ekspresinya mana?"

Hening. Tsumugu menghening sehening-heningnya.

"...padahal aku udah susah payah datang! Senyum _kek_, ketawa _kek_ at-"

**Grab**.

Belum sempat gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya tertarik dan detik selanjutnya, ia menemukan dada hangat Tsumugu mendekapnya dengan begitu protektif.

"Aku senang kamu datang, Chisaki..."

...dan dua detik kemudian Chisaki merasakan dadanya berdegup tak menentu diiringi dengan napasnya yang memburu tak tertahan.

_Ah, mungkin enna-nya mulai mengering._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The End***

**...**

Haloha, saya penghuni baru fandom NagiAsu, OTP sayah TsumuChisa, gomen kalo ini gaje binti abal, terus Tsumugunya OOC, aduh gomen. /ahiks  
RnRnya ya kalo berkenan /wink

**Pontianak, 2 Maret 2014**.


End file.
